Odd for us to meet like this
by Lionheart Rising
Summary: Laketown is dreary most days. It's dreary the day Sigrid meets Fili. However, it might not stay that way forever. Modern AU take, in which nobody's dead.
1. Odd for us to meet like this

**Author's Note: What happens when you're pissed off about the way someone died in a movie? You write AU fanfiction about their non-canon pairing you're in love with. Hope you enjoy my little bit of Figrid. **

The worst part of Sigrid's day was, she had to say, first getting to work. The diner was freezing in the early morning before it opened, and as she was the one who opened it, it was miserable. The cook – Maria – arrived soon after her, but for that first half hour or so of filling salt and pepper shakers and wiping down tables, Sigrid wondered why the hell she took the job. And then she remembered that her da's salary as a transporter of goods was not quite enough to pay all the bills and that was why she wasn't going to college like most nineteen year olds. She got a bit sad when she remembered that. But those feelings were secondary to there actually being food on the table and heat in the house, so she tried not to let it weigh her down too much. Besides, perhaps her siblings might be able to go to one day if she made enough money.

She snapped out of her daze when Maria called her name.

"Sig, could you flip on the 'open' sign? It's 7."

Sigrid nodded, heading over to the window. She took a moment to look outside. The weather was as cold and rainy as it had been on her miserable walk over, but then that's how it always was in Laketown.

It was barely five minutes later that people started showing up in search of breakfast. Sigrid put on her apron and a falsely cheerful smile, all while mentally counting down the hours until her lunch break.

The morning went by as quickly as was possible, while waiting tables and restraining from killing sleezy patrons who tried to feel her up. Maria often offered to loan her a frying pan if she needed it, but Sigrid declined. Mostly because hitting their weasely manager Alfrid, who was just as bad as the patrons, would be a sure way for her to lose any chance of employment at all in Laketown, since he worked directly for the Mayor, who in turn owned the diner. But it would have felt nice, since Alfrid was the biggest skeeve Sigrid had ever met. Hitting him with a cast-iron frying pan would have at least been entertaining for her and Maria.

Going home from work that night, Sigrid stopped at the grocer's to pick up some bread for supper, and mentally went over what she'd have to do. Tilda would probably need help with her math homework, and Bain would want her to look over his essay. Then there was the knitting she did, both to keep her family in socks and hats and to calm her after a stressful day. She was just leaving the store, her mind somewhere less rainy, when she collided with something solid.

At first she thought she'd run into the door, which she'd until then believed was automatic, but when an arm wrapped around her waist to stop her from falling backwards, she became fairly certain that she'd run into a someone instead of a something. Which was possibly more embarrassing; she wasn't entirely clear on that point.

"Oh, sorry! You alright?" The voice she assumed was connected with the arm sounded friendly and male. Sigrid brought her head back down from the clouds (where it was sunny, and Alfrid was being hit over the head with frying pans and scrubbing the floors on _his_ hands and knees for once).

She found herself looking at a man, probably a few years older than herself. He was about two inches shorter than her, but his shoulders were a good deal wider and he had short blond hair and matching beard.

"I-I'm fine, thanks," she stammered. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. My fault."

"Eh, equally mine," he said, a crooked smile on his face.

"Uh, you gonna let her go now, Fee?" a second male voice asked, sounding amused. Sigrid only just then noticed another young man, this one with dark hair and whiskers. She blushed heavily, as did the blond man, who let her go then.

"You sure you're alright?" the man said, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine; I've had far worse than running into someone," Sigrid assured him, shifting the bread in her arms.

"If you're sure then," he said, smiling kindly at her.

"I am, thanks," Sigrid said. "Have a nice day."

"You too," the dark haired one cut in, sounding amused. Sigrid nodded once at them, and then was on her way again, not paying attention to the way both men looked after her as she walked away.

"Nicely done Fili," his brother mocked him, laughing far more than Fili believed was strictly warranted.

"Shut up Kili," Fili said without preamble, moving inside the store. He looked down at the list that had been growing in size since they'd arrived in Laketown the week before and began grabbing things.

"She was very pretty," Kili continued, impish grin that had always gotten him both into and out of trouble firmly in place.

"Shut up Kili," Fili said, grabbing a bag of apples.

"All blonde and womanly and pretty blush."

"Kili, if you don't shut up, I will strangle you with an extension cord, and Thorin might even thank me for it."

"You're no fun, Fili," Kili grumbled, but he left off speaking.

However, Kili wasn't wrong. Fili had certainly noticed that the girl was pretty. Blue eyes, hair like gold; could he be blamed for wanting to keep talking to her?

"Bit of an awkward way to meet someone though," he muttered to himself while Kili was occupied with something else.

He wanted to know what her name was. He'd liked the feel of his arm around her waist after he'd stopped her from falling, though she'd probably been embarrassed by it. Not that he blamed her; she'd plainly not been watching where she was going. Which wasn't to say that he had been either. Too busy with thoughts of their latest job and whether it would be enough to pay their bills and send some of the money home to their mother.

Fili wondered what the pretty blonde had been thinking about.

When Sigrid got home, Bain was trying to help Tilda with her math, but that had always been Sigrid's area of expertise, so the younger two weren't having much luck. With promises to help after she got supper going, Sigrid listened for messages on the machine, and was saddened when one from her da told her that he'd be home late that night. An even less pleasant message was from Alfrid, telling her she needed to come in the next day, which should have been her day off. She grumbled to herself about the loss of time off, but rationalized that at least she'd be making more money. Still, her fantasy of smacking Alfrid over the head with a frying pan was looking more and more appealing.

When she finally got supper in the oven, she sat down at the table to help Tilda. The nine year old was glaring at the problems unhappily by then, and Sigrid fought to hide a smile.

"Alright, Tilda, what's the problem?"

"Math is stupid," Tilda grumbled.

"Maybe true," Sigrid said with a small smirk. "But that's not the _relevant_ problem here. What is it that you can't figure out?"

At Fili's house, he and Kili ate takeout and watched kickboxing. Kili was far more into it than Fili, who was more preoccupied with looking at the plans for the house they were building.

"Come on Fee," Kili tried to persuade him. "Even Thorin isn't working right now."

"You don't think our uncle is looking over the plans the night before we start?" Fili asked, doubtful.

"Okay, true, but, you are not Thorin," Kili pointed out. "For one thing you're a lot blonder than him."

"Aren't you observant," Fili snorted.

"And you know who else is blonde? The girl from the grocer's today."

Fili sighed, knowing he was in for a long night of bad segues.

The next morning Sigrid got ready for work and made Bain and Tilda's lunches. Technically they could do it for themselves, but she liked to save them the trouble, since she was up early enough anyway. She was just finishing that when her da entered the kitchen. Bard Girion was grim-faced as usual, but he managed a smile for his oldest daughter.

"Thought today was your day off, Sig?" he asked, looking down at her in concern.

"It was, but Alfrid left a message asking me to come in last night. It's not that big a deal," she replied, shrugging it off as though it were nothing. Her da hugged her again and Sigrid allowed herself a moment of comfort.

"Don't work yourself too hard, Sig. You deserve better than that."

"I'll be alright, Da," Sigrid said, finally with a real smile. "Where are you headed today?"

"Just across, to Esgaroth. I'll be back in time for supper tonight."

"Good. I'll make stew," she said, pleased.

"Come on, I'll walk you to work."

"Oh, you don't have to," Sigrid protested.

"And that's where you're wrong. Let's go; it's on the way to the docks anyway."

While she could have pretended like she was indifferent, Sigrid was extremely pleased for the time with her da all to herself. Sometimes he took Bain out on the boat with him, and he always made time to tuck Tilda into bed when he was home to do it. Sigrid had to content herself with the occasional walk to work. But that was okay, so long as he was around.

Fili woke up and showered before Kili, ensuring he would get the bigger share of the hot water. (It was the little things in life, after all.) He then ingested the vile instant coffee they'd bought the day before, and resolved to get some from somewhere that was not their kitchen. When Kili joined him, dark hair still wet, Fili received a rough punch to the shoulder.

"Son of an orc," Kili grunted, only making Fili smirk.

"Wakes you up better than this, I think," he said, holding up his mug. "I don't care that we're poor, we're getting something better. There's got to be a decent coffee shop somewhere in this town."

"Think I heard of one," Kili said, perking up a bit. "_The Master's_, or something like that."

"Oh, real subtle," Fili snorted. "No accounting for taste. Still though, long as the coffee's good, owner can call himself whatever he pleases."

"You're a man of simple pleasures, aren't you Fee?" Kili asked him in amusement. "Good coffee, good beer, pretty blondes."

"Oh, for Mahal's sake!" Fili grumbled. "You ever plan on letting that go? She couldn't have been older than nineteen."

"Like you're an old man," Kili scoffed.

"I don't even know her name."

"Laketown's small enough to mend that," Kili retorted with a wink.

Sigrid opened the diner as she usually did. She filled the salt and pepper shakers and loaded napkin dispensers. When Maria arrived, together they did some prep work for later. At 7, she flipped on the 'open' sign. For about half an hour she looked after the few patrons who showed up, keeping her 'I have to be nice to you' smile firmly plastered on. It was not going to be a fun day.

At 7:30, Sigrid didn't notice who walked through the door before taking a seat at the counter.

"Sig, at the bar," Maria said. Sigrid nodded in thanks and turned. She was not prepared to see the blond man and his dark haired companion from the day before. While she felt awkward, she couldn't exactly just leave them there.

"Can I help you?" she asked, walking over. The blond she'd run into looked at her like she was a ghost, while the brunet looked as though Christmas had come early.

"We meet again," the brunet said cheerfully.

"So it would seem," Sigrid said, a reluctant smile on her face. "Seriously though, what can I get you?"

"Well, ma'am, my brother is dying for some coffee that doesn't taste like it was filtered through his sock. As am I, to be honest."

"Two coffees, coming right up."

"Wait!" The sudden exclamation made Sigrid turn. It appeared the blond had found his tongue. "Sorry, but what's your name?"

"Sigrid. Sigrid Girion. And you, sir?"

"Fili Durin," he replied, the same crooked smile she'd seen the day before adorning his features.

"Nice to actually meet you, Fili Durin." She turned away again, features softening somewhat.

Perhaps the day wouldn't be so bad.

**I'm a sucker for the "running into each other – literally" meet-cute. Also, I know Esgaroth and Laketown are the same place, but I needed a name, and this is my verse to do with as I please. I have no guarantees as to whether I'll continue this, but it'd be a lie to say I didn't have any ideas. Still though, don't hold me to anything.**


	2. What is it that you need?

**Author's Note: A second part! Not sure how many parts there will be, but we'll see. Also, I know next to nothing about emergency room protocol, so please don't be offended if I've totally butchered it.**

The Durin brothers came into the diner most mornings. Sigrid didn't mind, if she were honest. They tipped well, were friendly, and she had not yet felt the urge to hit Fili over the head with a frying pan. (Kili was a different story, but that was because he flirted with her on his brother's behalf and Sigrid found it a bit weird.)

She didn't really notice herself noticeably cheering as the weeks went by and they kept coming. She still hated her job, but for about half an hour every morning while she chatted with the brothers, it became a little more bearable. Fili only ever got coffee, but Kili tried every pastry and baked good they had to offer, and looked thoroughly impressed when she confessed that she helped make most of them.

"What luck! Fili loves muffins!"

Sigrid wasn't sure if that was supposed to be innuendo or if Kili was that clueless (she doubted it) but in either case Fili slapped him across the back of the head, which made Sigrid laugh as she topped off Fili's mug of coffee.

"I suppose I'll just have to take your word for it, since all he's ever had is coffee," Sigrid said diplomatically before moving off to take care of other tables.

The next morning, Fili ordered a blueberry turnover, and Sigrid had to fight very hard to hide a triumphant smirk.

OoOoOoO

"You're happier lately, Sig," Tilda said cheerfully one night while helping Sigrid make a pie. It was their mother's recipe, and Sigrid has been making it since she was tall enough to reach the counter. It never failed to make her father smile, even if that smile was tempered with sadness.

"Are you saying I wasn't happy before?" Sigrid asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I'm saying that you're _happier_. And I like when you're happy. You make more pies."

"Is that all I'm good for then? Making pie?" Sigrid said, feigning insult. Tilda giggled and Sigrid bopped her on the nose with one flour covered finger, turning the giggle into a shriek. Watching from the small adjoining dining room, Bard had a soft smile on his face as the two girls tussled in the kitchen.

Later, when the pie was finished and Tilda was in bed, Sigrid sat at the table with her da and they went over the family's bills. Sigrid had inherited her mother's head for numbers, and she knew her da appreciated the second pair of eyes.

"She's right you know," Bard said quietly, causing Sigrid to look up in surprise.

"What?"

"Tilda. She's right; you are happier lately. Anything in particular?"

"Why does it have to be something particular?" Sigrid asked evasively. She wasn't exactly eager to tell her da that she had a very friendly acquaintanceship with the Durin brothers; the one boy who'd shown interest in her in high school had been scared off very quickly by Bard's semi-permanent grim expression. (Not that she thought about Fili being interested in her, or anything of that sort.)

"Well, I know Alfrid is still your manager, which is enough misery for anyone, and I've not yet heard of him visiting the emergency room for a concussion, so I know it's not that." Bard was grim-faced, but as a life-long study of her da's expressions, Sigrid knew he was amused. She blushed.

"There's just… a couple of people who come into the diner every morning. They're nice to talk to," Sigrid replied without looking up from the receipts she was going over.

"People…?" Bard trailed off. Sigrid snuck a look and saw that he was looking at her with a mixture of doubt and expectation. She sighed.

"Two men. Fili and Kili Durin. I met them when I ran into them – literally – a few months ago."

"Durin…" her da mused. "Work for their uncle Thorin, I believe. I ferried them across when they first arrived. And they've been coming into the diner?" His voice turned hard and Sigrid rolled her eyes.

"Yes Da. And unlike several other patrons and my manager, neither of them have ever tried to cop a feel, or disrespected me in any way. Well, Kili flirts, but I think he's doing it on Fili's behalf, which is a kind of odd I'll admit." Sigrid realized she was rambling and shut her mouth with a click. Bard sighed.

"Well, so long as you're careful, Sig."

"What?" Sigrid asked, unsure what had just happened.

"I'll not interfere in your life too much, Sigrid. If you trust them, that's good enough for me. But the second one of them hurts you, they're all mine."

"Deal," Sigrid said. "Though don't mind if I actually do borrow Maria's frying pan should that day come."

"That's my girl," Bard said proudly. "Now, to bed with the both of us; the lake calls my name, and the diner calls yours."

"I'd rather the lake," Sigrid muttered.

OoOoOoO

The next day dawned Laketown as usual: overcast, cold, and rainy. There was something about the clouds that put Sigrid on edge, however, and she made sure to hug her da extra tight when he dropped her off at work. She tried to rally a smile for him, but feared she only managed to look as grim as he usually did.

"Be safe," she whispered to his retreating back, headed towards the docks. She tried to comfort herself with the knowledge that his barge was sturdy and well-built, despite its age, but somehow knowing that didn't help as much as it usually did.

Sigrid went through the motions at work, as she always did, but she was distracted and looked out the window towards the lake far more than she usually would have. Maria could see that she was worried and tried to keep her occupied, to varying degrees of success. Sigrid's only real reprieve came from the Durin brothers, who entered the diner at 7:30, as they did every morning. She managed to force a somewhat genuine smile onto her face, hoping they would not see how she really felt.

But of course they did. Fili kept looking at her curiously, blue eyes narrowed as he tried to determine what was making the usually more cheerful Sigrid so withdrawn. Kili appeared to have given up on that route, and was determinedly trying to make her laugh, or at the very least smile. He mostly succeeded, and Sigrid sincerely appreciated his efforts. She was sorry to see them go.

But she knew before she even got home that there was something wrong. She'd been soaked by the torrential rain during the walk, and a look toward the lake had confirmed that there were some sizable waves. Once she was inside she hurriedly dried her hair off and got something going for supper. Her da hadn't left any messages saying when he would be home and she bit her lip, making eye-contact with Bain. They silently agreed not to say anything to Tilda and to try and conceal how they were really feeling.

"What do we do if he's not back when we go to bed?" Bain whispered urgently while Tilda was in the other room.

"Let me do the worrying, Bain," Sigrid replied. "You focus on keeping Tilda busy."

Bain looked frustrated, but did as she told him.

At ten o'clock at night, Sigrid got a call that made her go weak in the knees. Her da was at the hospital. They wouldn't tell her anymore than that over the phone. Tilda was already in bed, but Bain was still sitting in the kitchen with her. He saw the way her face crumpled and guessed that it was bad.

"They wouldn't tell me anything over the phone," Sigrid said, grabbing her coat. "I have to go." Bain moved to get ready as well. "No, no, Tilda's already in bed; stay with her."

"But Sig-"

"I said to stay with Tilda!" Sigrid snapped, regretting it immediately when Bain went hard-faced, looking for all the world like their da. "I'm sorry, Bain. Please, just stay with Tilda."

"You'll keep me updated?"

"Aye."

"Go then."

Hugging him swiftly, Sigrid headed out into the rain again. It had lessened to a drizzle, but it was still cold. The hospital was perhaps a mile's walk away, and had Sigrid not been so worried she might have noticed the cold.

The emergency room was fairly quiet and Sigrid headed right over to the desk.

"I'm looking for Bard Girion," she asked.

"You'll have to wait," the receptionist, whose nametag read "Debbie", said. "A doctor's with him now."

"But-"

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

Finding herself on the receiving end of being shut down, Sigrid gave up and went to sit in one of the chairs, burying her head in her hands. The deep breathing she employed so as not to murder anyone at work wasn't doing much for her, but she figured she should at least try.

"Sigrid?" an inquiring voice asked. She raised her head and separated her fingers enough that she could see Fili and Kili, the latter with a large bandage around his hand, looking at her in concern. "Are you alright?"

Sigrid couldn't help it. She burst into tears.

OoOoOoO

Fili was only so comfortable around crying people. The Durin clan – and the word 'clan' didn't seem quite strong enough to describe the odd mess of people that was his immediate and extended family – were not often emotional, but when they were it was a terrifying thing. So he should have been more prepared to deal with a crying Sigrid than he was.

But seeing her crying, when she had always been so strong and unmovable, made something twist in his stomach. (He tried not to dwell on what that might mean.) Sigrid mastered herself fairly quickly, though, and the twist in his stomach was replaced with a pang of pride.

"It's my da," she confessed. "I don't know what happened, and they won't tell me, and I don't know what to do."

Fili looked at his brother, communicating wordlessly as they had since they'd been young, and Kili nodded subtly.

"What do you need?" Fili asked. Sigrid looked at him in confusion.

"I… What?"

"I find that when something bad happens, I always need something," Fili said. "A coffee, someone to yell at, throwing knives. I'm asking if there's something that you need."

"Um… It'd be nice to be in two places at once," Sigrid said with a watery half smile.

"Well, I don't know that we can manage that," Fili said, his crooked smile beginning to make its appearance. "But Kili and I are very good. Where else do you need to be?"

"My brother and sister are still at home. I thought it would be better to just let Tilda sleep, but now I'm thinking she and Bain should be here."

"Do you want us to drive you to go get them?" Fili asked.

"Could you?" Sigrid sounded so hopeful and grateful that Fili thought he would do a lot more than drive her home if she asked.

"Aye, I could. Kili, you stay here in case something changes."

"As you wish, brother Fili," Kili said, sweeping his arms and bowing in an exaggerated fashion. When Sigrid stood, he took her vacated seat and pulled a parenting magazine from the stack before perusing it as though it were the most interesting thing he'd ever seen.

Fili didn't have much time to appreciate the scene, as he and Sigrid were already headed out to the parking lot. She was still sniffing a bit, but the rain had stopped and streetlamps were glistening off the puddles.

They climbed into his pickup truck, "Oakenshield Construction" written on the side, and Sigrid took a deep breath.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem," he replied honestly.

"So what were you doing at the hospital?" Sigrid asked, changing the subject. Fili didn't blame her, but admitting why he had to take his little brother to the emergency room at ten o'clock at night on a Wednesday was a bit embarrassing. Mostly for Kili, but to an extent Fili as well.

"Uh…" he started, chuckling uncomfortably. "You might have noticed that I mentioned throwing knives earlier? Well, Kili was showing off and sliced his hand open. Needed stitches."

"Ah," Sigrid said, looking as though she regretted asking. "I'd think you'd want to tell that story."

"Well, ordinarily I would," he said. "It's just that I might have been the one who messed him up. And he might have nearly castrated me when the knife went flying."

Sigrid looked at him in shock before laughing. It was half relief, half hysterical, but Fili was just glad she wasn't crying anymore.

"And does that often happen?"

"Us screwing around with throwing knives, or us hurting ourselves?"

"Either. Or both."

"The knife thing, yeah, because what else is there to do. Hurting ourselves? Only every other day." He looked at her sidelong, hoping to make her at least smile, and was relieved when she did.

"It's just here," Sigrid said quietly a moment later, and Fili pulled into the drive. "Do you mind waiting?"

"Take as much time as you need."

"Thank you," Sigrid whispered.

OoOoOoO

Inside the house, Sigrid found Bain still sitting on the couch. He jumped to his feet when she came in.

"Where's Da?" he asked before she could say anything.

"Still at the hospital. I'll wake Tilda, you go get ready."

"Are we all going? 'Cause I don't think Tilda can walk that far right now."

"Someone's driving us."

"Who?"

"A friend, Bain, now go get ready!"

His questions thankfully at an end, the middle child hurried to do as Sigrid asked, and she in turn headed into the room she and Tilda shared. Sigrid gently shook her little sister awake, putting on a smile when Tilda's eyes opened and she looked up blearily.

"Sig? 'S it morning already?"

"Nope, but you need to get up anyway."

"Where're we going?"

"Da's at the hospital; we're meeting him. Come on Tilda; you can go back to sleep when we get there."

It took far less time to get everyone ready than Sigrid might have thought, but soon enough they were piled into the pickup truck again. Sigrid was pressed flush against Fili's side and she couldn't help but think that it felt embarrassingly good. She snuck glances at him every so often, wondering if Kili had simply been trying to embarrass his older brother by flirting with her, or if the younger Durin knew something she didn't. At one point, she looked at Fili at the same moment he looked at her, and they both turned away quickly, blushing furiously.

Kili was still reading the same parenting magazine when they got back. Sigrid told Tilda to sit down before turning to the dark-haired man.

"Any news?" she asked. Kili shook his head.

"Nothing so far. Care to introduce us to your people, Sig?"

Sigrid belatedly realized that Bain and Tilda didn't actually know Fili and Kili.

"Oh, yeah. Tilda, Bain, these are my… friends Fili and Kili. Fili's the one who drove us." She gestured at the two before plopping down next to Tilda.

"At your service," Fili and Kili said in unison, touching two fingers to their right temples in a casual salute, almost as if they'd practiced. It made Tilda giggle, and then she and Kili began conversing, beginning with Tilda inquiring about his hand. Bain refused to sit down, preferring instead to pace, so Fili took up the seat on Sigrid's other side.

Without any ideas of what to say, Sigrid chose to remain silent, and was relieved to find that she was comfortable. Next to her, Fili had pulled out a Rubik's Cube and was absentmindedly solving it. He seemed to sense Sigrid's look of "what the hell", because he turned his head to smile cheekily at her.

"I hate this thing, but it's good in a pinch. It was pretty busy when we first got here, so I had a lot of time to ignore Kili complaining about his hand."

"Oh, you don't have to stay!" Sigrid exclaimed, realizing that he'd probably been there for hours. "You've already done more than enough."

"Eh, Kili and I have the day off tomorrow. 'Sides, you look like you could use some company. Unless you want us to leave…"

"No, no, that's not what I meant," Sigrid said, shaking her head. "I just meant that you didn't have to stay if you didn't want to. It's late, after all."

"I don't mind," Fili said honestly. Sigrid smiled at him gratefully before her face fell.

"Shit, I'll have to call the schools to tell them Bain and Tilda won't be there. And I've got work in…" She checked her watch. "5 hours."

"Call in sick," Fili said simply. Sigrid grimaced.

"My boss is a total prick," she grumbled.

"We can take care of your boss if you need. Kili may have ruined our image, but we both really are very good with knives."

"My hero," Sigrid said, rolling her eyes. "And tempting, but if he needs taking care of, Maria's going to loan me a frying pan."

"Is that a threat of violence from Sigrid Girion? I've never been prouder."

The conversation was interrupted when a doctor finally entered the room.

"Sigrid Girion? You father is able to take visitors now."

Sigrid jumped to her feet and pulled Tilda with her, a relieved look going across her face.

"Is he alright?"

"He will be," the doctor assured her. "I'll explain more when we're with him."

"Tilda, Bain, you head on in," she instructed. "I'll be there in a moment." Her younger siblings trailing after the doctor, Sigrid turned towards Fili and Kili. "Thank you. Both of you. I don't know what I would have done without your help tonight."

"We're very happy to help," Kili said cheerfully. "Especially Fili."

"He's high on pain meds still," Fili said, giving his brother a dirty look. Kili nodded happily, and Sigrid laughed.

"Well, no matter that. Really though, I couldn't be more grateful."

"Grateful enough to go on a date with Fili?" Kili asked with a shit-eating grin. Fili let his head fall back to hit the wall, and Sigrid went red as a tomato.

"Kili, next time you slice your hand open you can walk to the emergency room," Fili said. "Now go get me some coffee before I kill you."

Kili walked away laughing, leaving Sigrid and Fili more or less alone in the waiting room. Sigrid bit her lip nervously before thinking 'screw it' and leaning forward to press a quick kiss to Fili's lips. It sent a thrill all the way down to her toes, though it only lasted a moment before she pulled away.

"You know, if you asked me out instead of Kili asking for you, I might actually say yes," she said archly. Fili leaned forward, eyebrow raised and a smirk adorning his face.

"Well then, my lady Sigrid, would you care to accompany me on a date at some point in the near to relative future?"

"I would at that," she replied with a blush. "You know where to find me. Excuse me though, I should probably go see to my da."

As she walked away, she could just hear Fili whisper 'yes!' to himself. She thought that she couldn't be blamed if she added a little extra sway to her hips.

**Author's Note: I have it so that Sigrid is nineteen (but much closer to twenty) where Fili is 24. Yeah, age difference, but she's had to grow up a lot so she's really only younger than him in years she's been alive, not maturity. **


End file.
